1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device and a method to provide data of an autonomous system. The invention also concerns an autonomous system with such a device. Furthermore, the invention concerns a method to operate an autonomous system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various technical fields, for example the storage of goods, semi-automatic or completely automatic industrial systems are used that autonomously make decisions. Such systems are, for example, dockside cranes that automatically pick up and place containers, forklifts that autonomously move palettes, and automated excavators that can be used in mining. These autonomous systems determine their environment with the use of sensors. The autonomous systems implement actions based on these determinations.
Access to the data of the autonomous systems is typically required for development, maintenance, troubleshooting or the like. This access has conventionally been implemented directly in the autonomous system by a maintenance team or development team on site or via a remote connection. However, the storage capacities in the autonomous system are typically limited. The data therefore are available only to a limited extent. Furthermore, the operation of the autonomous system may possibly be interfered with or even interrupted by a direct access to the data in the autonomous system. Such an access to the data, on site or via a remote connection, can take a few days, but it is preferable for maintenance or troubleshooting to take place as quickly as possible.